


Relief

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom is accused of using magic, Arthur helps him escape. Gwen worries for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Gwen’s heart pounded.

She should not have let Arthur go. It was her duty as his servant to protect him. She should not have let him put himself in danger. She loved her father but she knew that this had been too much to ask. If Uther ever found out that Arthur had been the one to release her father… Gwen dreaded to think what Uther would do.

“I’m sure they’re both fine, Gwen,” Morgana said, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

“She’s right, Gwen,” Merlin said, pacing and looking equally as worried as Gwen. “Arthur and your father, I’m sure they’re fine. Completely fine. Frolicking-with-unicorn’s fine.” Merlin froze and turned to Gaius. “Unicorns aren’t dangerous, are they, Gaius?”

“Not in the slightest,” Gaius said.

Merlin let out a relieved breath.

Although Merlin was comforted knowing that Arthur and her father were safe from unicorns, Gwen was not. It was Uther, not unicorns, that worried her. She had experienced first-hand the unpredictable nature of Uther’s anger and she dreaded to think what would become of Arthur when he experienced it.

The door to Gaius’ lab opened and Gwen turned, desperately needing to see Arthur’s face.

Arthur stood in the doorway, his face scraped and his low lip split and swollen. He looked exhausted and his red shirt was spotted with his dark blood. He looked like death but he was alive.

“Arthur,” Gwen gasped, completely forgetting her station at the sight of him. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. She was so relieved, that she barely noticed the natural way in which Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

“I’m fine, Gwen,” Arthur said gently. “And your father is safe. He escaped before the guards found me.”

Gwen held Arthur tighter, the relief almost too overwhelming to be true. Her father was safe. Arthur was alive. For a just this moment, everything was perfect.

“Thank you, Arthur” Gwen whispered. “Thank you.”


End file.
